


I'm Singing to You, My Darling

by Jenaborenyc



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenaborenyc/pseuds/Jenaborenyc
Summary: Emma recalled their moments with Regina while she sang a song.





	I'm Singing to You, My Darling

On the bright morning, the blonde woman was lying on the bed, holding her brunette wife and awake for a while. Their legs intertwined, arms embraced their body as they never release them. Her emerald eyes was looking at the window, the sun was reflecting on the brunette’s face while she was sleeping in the blonde’s arms and followed the beams toward her wife. She studied on the brunette’s face. She remembered few years ago when they first met on the porch and first looked at the red lips, moved her finger on the lips gently, then to cheek and smiled gently. The blonde glanced over on the brunette’s naked body, caressed on the details while she recalled on their heated and intense lovemaking and rubbed with her fingers on the brunette’s spine. In her thoughts, Regina is so beautiful in every ways. She smiled on their wedding day few months back at their backyard. She remembered she wrote a song for her brunette wife. She couldn’t resist to sing every lyric that she wanted to sing. But in her time, she started to singing in a soft tone and hoped her brunette wife listens. 

Every time, I see you and my heart flutters  
I tried to forget you but still remember every moment  
we had. I tried to run away from you but I can’t.  
I don’t know why I keep staying  
I’m singing to you, my darling

In her moment, she remembered that she was in her world, playing on ivory and black keys while she remembered the notes on the music sheets. She closed her eyes, bobbed her head and she was playing her beautiful love song to her love of the life. She didn’t hear the brunette entering in the music room and let her see the blonde playing on the piano. The music whispered to their ears like they’re dancing for the first time together. She continued to dance her fingers and hummed softly. The brunette watched her blonde lover while she was leaning on the doorframe, stayed silent and studied on her. They felt compassion and love between them since they first met. 

You came to tell me  
You can’t stay away from me  
The reason why we first met  
Every time you speak and I lost my words  
I’m singing to you, my darling

From her other moment, she remembered the bright morning with her brunette lover before their marriage proposal, she sat down on the couch in the living room and wrote this exact song. She looked up at her brunette lover who was standing near the window, looking back at the blonde and the window was open to have the curtains flowing perfectly on the brunette woman. She kept watching the brunette’s hands gently caressing on the curtains slowly and they locked their eyes for a long time. They finally turned their mouths up to be their gracious smiles since they first met. She didn’t want to forget that moment when she first looked at her brunette lover standing with the curtains flowing. Last time, she took her mental picture of her, the brunette lover was wearing a white sundress and barefoot on the ground and she was beautiful in that picture. 

I wish you knew  
Every time I see you and you’re taken by me  
By our warmth and whispers of love  
I can’t stop loving you  
I’m singing to you, my darling

The blonde remembered that moment when she took them to the docks behind their private cabin while on their honeymoon together after they got married. Her parents took their son away to stay for two weeks. She grabbed her guitar, strummed on the strings while the brunette was inside the cabin making their snack. She stared on the lake reflecting by the sun, smiled and listened to her guitar sounds. The brunette woman strode out with their snack on the tray toward the docks where she was sitting on the piers. She looked up at her brunette wife who was bending to put the tray between them and sitting beside her. She kept playing on the guitar and watched the brunette eating the turkey sandwich and remembered the lyrics to sing. The brunette woman looked at her and smiled gently while leaning against the railing of the docks. The sun was shining on the brunette locks and she was beautiful. It’s breathtaking for her to look at her brunette wife. 

Every time I see you and my heart flutters  
I finally kiss you for first time  
It was a magical moment  
I keep looking at you and  
I can’t believe I stayed because of you

In her favorite moment of the wedding day, she stood at the altar, waited for her brunette fiancée on her way to the altar and looked at the closed doors. She felt nervous about marrying her on her biggest day and sighed loudly. Finally, the doors were revealing the brunette woman in a white dress with a red sash on her waist and a long train behind her dress. The brunette woman looked so beautiful while she was walking to her. Their hearts fluttered when they locked their eyes since they separated themselves in different places for one night. The blonde smiled at her when her soon to be wife stood in front of her and gently held their hands together. In her mind, the lyrics kept singing and she smiled widely. They were lost in their moment for a while until their vows started then it ended with a kiss. She remembered that moment with her newly wife on that day. 

I realized that I’m singing to you, my darling  
No more running anymore.  
I finally stayed and held to you  
forever and ever  
I’m singing to you, my darling.

In her last moment, she remembered everything from the beginning to the end, she played on the piano in front of the people in the backyard and sang this exact song to her brunette wife on their wedding reception. She danced her fingers smoothly, closed her eyes and bobbed her head then smiled gently. She recalled her lyrics when she first wrote that song and it expressed her love to her brunette wife. The people were in their tears as the brunette wife was. She sang her beautiful voice and looked at her brunette wife who was leaning on the piano and watched her. Their son was sitting, filming everything and watched them in their love moment. Until the song ended and she got up to kiss her brunette wife for their new beginning. They whispered their love and embraced together until they never let them go in their arms. 

Every time I see you and my flutters  
I’m here to stay next to you  
We hold our beautiful moments  
We never let them go  
I’m singing to you, my darling

I realized that you’re the one I cherished  
I kept you on the ground  
Our stolen kisses and love  
I felt my heart fluttering when I first met you  
I’m singing to you, my darling

Now, I never let it go and hold it inside me  
I wanted to stay with you  
Until I never let you go  
Every time I see you and my heart flutters  
I’m singing to you my darling

My Darling, I wanted you to know  
I love you forever and ever  
Every time I see you and my flutters  
I’m singing to you, my darling  
I’m singing to you my darling

My Darling, I love you forever and ever  
Until I never let you go  
I’m singing to you, my darling  
I’m singing to you, my darling  
Every time I see you and my flutters

Oh, I’m singing to you, my darling  
I’m singing to you, my darling.   
My darling, I finally stayed  
and never let you go  
I’m singing to you, my darling

Oh, I’m singing to you, my darling  
I’m singing to you, my darling

The brunette woman woke up, looked at her blonde wife and gently squeezed her to let her know that she is here. She remembered every moment since they first met. The blonde woman looked down and smiled gently. Until the song ended, the brunette woman watched her and whispered, “My darling, I love you forever and ever.” They caressed the kiss on their lips and embraced themselves in their love until they never let them go in their arms. The moments are cherished as long as they never let them go. In their hearts, they knew deeper that they are the one who never let it go and keep holding these in their rest of life.


End file.
